It is well known that a great many of skiers transport their skis in an exposed manner when travelling between their home and a ski slope, such exposure of the skis making them subject to easily becoming damaged if being struck against other objects. Quality skis are expensive, and in view that they must be carefully maintained by being properly sharpened and waxed for an optimum performance, it is therefore important that such skis are carefully handled so as to not become damaged by being bumped while being transported, either in a crowded public vehicle such as a train or bus, or else upon an automotive vehicle.